


Taking a Stand

by Hope_Remains



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Remains/pseuds/Hope_Remains
Summary: Additional scene for 3x06. Kane and Abby meet in secret to create a plan to stop Pike.





	Taking a Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all my works will be written in a hybrid style based on screenplay format with some alterations.  
> 

 You can also read this fic with proper formatting on my Tumblr

 

**INT. ARKADIA - KANE’S QUARTERS – EVENING**

Kane PACES around the scarcely furnished space of his quarters, one hand resting at his mouth, deep in thought until -

 - a KNOCK at the door.

 He strides toward it, opening to see Abby standing in the entryway. He quickly motions her into the room before peering into the hallway behind her.

 

**KANE**

Does anyone know you’re here?

 

**ABBY**

No, I told Jackson I was going to check the inventory. Why?

 

 He doesn’t reply. She studies Kane as he sits rigidly at his desk. The light of his lamp highlighting the worry and exhaustion laced in his features. She knows that look.

 

  **ABBY (CONT’D)**

This is about Pike isn’t it?

 

**KANE**

(conspiratorially)

If he succeeds, he’ll destroy everything we’ve worked for on the ground. I can’t let that happen.

 

**ABBY**

I know.

 

She comes to sit down across from him, mind already working the possibilities. She’s clearly been thinking about this as well.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

What should we do? I could try to -

 

His eyes snap to hers, head shaking.

 

**KANE**

You can’t get involved in this Abby –

 

She crosses her arms in rebuttal.

 

**ABBY**

Marcus, I’m not going to just stand by and do nothing while you risk your life.

 

**KANE**

It’s a risk I’m willing to take.

 

**ABBY**

So am I.

(a beat)

We’re in this together, remember?

 

The words hit him for a moment, but he pushes it away. Not relenting. 

 

**KANE**

Abby, please, I don’t want you getting implicated in this. You’re more important than I am. You can help our people in a way I can’t. They need you.

 

He LEANS FORWARD slightly and closes his hand around her wrist. Tender, but determined. This close, she can see the desperation flooding his eyes.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

(softly)

No matter what happens to me, you can’t get caught. I – I won’t be responsible for that.

 

The concern in his voice succeeds to dampen the indignation in hers. Mostly.

 

**ABBY**

Then I won’t get caught.

(then, lightening the mood)

Besides, I think I know a bit more about sneaking around and breaking the law than you do.

 

He lets her go, leaning back in his chair, beaten, but unable to stop a smirk from forming despite himself. How could he expect any other response from her? He knows she won’t back down from this. Besides, if he’s honest with himself, there’s no one he trusted more.

 

**KANE**

Alright, I’ll keep you updated.

 

She raises an eyebrow, barely hiding the self-satisfaction of victory while he tries not to give her the benefit of seeing his amusement in it.

 

**KANE (CONT’D)**

Medical will be your alibi if anyone suspects you may be involved. We won’t meet in public as often either to avoid suspicion.

 

**ABBY**

Do you have a radio?

 

**KANE**

Yes. I’ll be keeping in touch with Octavia. She can be our eyes and ears on the outside.

**ABBY**

That’s a start.

 

**KANE**

What about Thelonious?

 

Abby ponders this a moment, recalling the man’s behavior since he arrived the other day, the way it put her on edge.

 

**ABBY**

No, we can’t tell him about this. Besides, I think his mind is otherwise occupied. What about -

 

Kane suddenly STANDS alert as VOICES are heard in the hall outside the door. Abby turns as well, both all but holding their breath until the sound fades.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

I should probably get back, I’ve been gone too long.

 

**KANE**

Right. We’ll talk later. 

 

She stops and turns at the door to see him propped up by his knuckles on the desk, already deep in thought once more.

 

**ABBY**

Marcus.

 

 He looks up at her.

 

**ABBY (CONT’D)**

We’re going to stop him.

 

She’s pleased to see the fog of apprehension in his eyes dissipating as he absorbs the hope in her words. He gives her a faint but appreciative smile and watches her leave. A quiet CLICK at the door telling him he’s alone once more.

 After a beat and a conceding SIGH he retrieves a RADIO from a drawer at his desk and stiffly goes to sit on the edge of his bed. He flicks on the transmitter to contact Octavia.

Let the games begin.

 

 

**END OF SCENE**

 

 

 You can also read this fic with proper formatting on my Tumblr

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love the teamwork shared between Kane and Abby and would have loved to have scene a moment like this in the show where they formulate their plans. Abby is well practiced in rebellious behavior and seeing Kane join her in this was delightful. It also shows just how much they care about the protection of their people and way of life and that they're willing to risk their lives for it, as always.   
> By this season, feelings are definitely there between the two, but neither has acted on it yet. I wanted to reveal those affections through continued touches and kind words here, as they're soon to make their feelings clear in a few episodes...


End file.
